Winchesters and Angels and Demons Oh My!
by minekotakashi
Summary: "And in the starry night of the wooded land it will come, a blessing of the highest order, shrouded in holy fire. The Salvation or Destruction shall unit with the hosts of Heaven and Hell. Only Hatred or Love will triumph, sealing the fate of this world." - The coming of Forth
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer

_**I do not own Supernatural**_

"And in the starry night of the wooded land it will come, a blessing of the highest order, shrouded in holy fire. The Salvation or Destruction shall unit with the hosts of Heaven and Hell. Only Hatred or Love will triumph, sealing the fate of this world." - The coming of Forth

Prologue

The strange being was sitting on a lamp pole in the pitch black of the night, staring. It was staring at a mostly empty parking lot in front of a shopping center. It had taken much power and an unimaginable amount of time to collect the power necessary to come to this place. This seemingly insignificant, tiny shopping center in a small and cozy town nestled high up in the cold Colorado Rockies was in for a rude awaking. Suddenly the being focused on the headlights of a car that turned into the shopping center. Watching it park and listen to the opening and closing of a car door, the creature shivered excitedly. Its luminescent eyes followed the occupant of the car as she quickly strode across the parking lot and into the book store. This is what the thing had been waiting for. This moment was the center of two massive worlds. The event that would make worlds collide. A great collision was foretold in the very begging of time. Silently the creature jumped from its perch and landed on the ground, making its way to the book store. Things were about to change, for better or worse, it is unknown.


	2. A Case of Strange Fire and Strange Cops

**Author's Note: Hello Mineko here. This is a different area of writing for me so i'm not sure how this will turn out. I hope people enjoy it. Supernatural is a relatively new addiction for me, so i'm only to about the beginning of season eight. I began writing this after I watched my favorite episode which is revealed in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think!**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do not own Supernatural**_

* * *

Chapter One

_"__Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more"_

The radio warbled away as the girl steered the 2005 red Toyota forerunner through the nighttime traffic on the interstate. Absently humming, the girl maneuvered in and out of cars. She was quite pretty, with waist length brown hair, lighter skin, and beautiful forest green eyes. Her red glasses went well with high, hollow cheek bones and Cupid's bow lips. Turning into the parking lot she stopped close to the book store and turned the car off. Getting out of the car she felt a strange chill up her spin that sent her practically running into the book store.

"Jack?" Her alto voice called out as she pushed the door open. No sooner had the words left her mouth did a scrawny blonde boy with black glasses pop out from behind the counter.

"Marie! Thank goodness you came!" He spoke loudly and grinned, much to the annoyance of the other customers in there.

"Shh Jack, you're in a book store and people are reading." He looked embarrassed and held his hands up in an apologetic way. She unsuccessfully tried to conceal her amusement with him as he motioned for her to follow him to the back room. As the door closed she spoke again. "You said it was vital that I come as quickly as I could."

"Well about that, you see, I thought that if I didn't tell you that it would take you a couple of days to roll into town," He caught sight of her angry expression and hastily continued. "But I thought that you might need to know about this." He held out an old, leather bound book. As she took it he continued speaking. "A buddy of mine found it out in some old ruins in Iceland. I'm not sure what it is exactly, I can't read it, but I knew you've been looking for it."

Marie's fingers ran down the binding in awe. She had been looking for this exact book for five years, hell she got a PhD in archeology in college just to get close to it. Lovingly, she opened the book and her eyes flickered across the pages. Even though Jack couldn't read the ancient runes painstakingly written on the pages he knew it was what she wanted. Marie understood the runes as clearly as if she had been born and raised learning the language.

"Jack… I don't know what to say…" Marie stopped. A strange foreboding hung in the air. Then the crash came. The door was blown open and a figure stood in the doorway. It was tall and masculine, the only part visible was its luminescent green eyes. Frozen in fear, the pair stood still and watched in horror as it approached. When it reached them the thing paused momentarily before extending a clothed hand and swiping Jack away, throwing him into the wall. There was a groan then silence. Marie opened her mouth to scream as it wrapped its hands around her and filled the room with a blinding light. When the light was gone, the monster and Marie had vanished.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Dean this is serious. There are reports everywhere about this 'freak explosion'. And I bet you anything that if we don't get there soon we won't ever get there. The Government will be crawling all over it." The brown, shaggy haired speaker looked over at his brother as the beautiful '67 Chevy Impala hurtled down the road. Sam and Dean Winchester were on their way to investigate a seemingly random explosion in the woods near Gillette, Wyoming.

Things had been slightly tense for them this past week. They had just returned from the past, having successfully stopped the attempted assassination of their parents. Now they were investigating a strange explosion. The news reported a gas leak of some kind, but the brothers knew better. It had 'Apocalypse' written all over it in big, red letters.

"I don't know Sammy, something about this just seems… off. This is different." Dean replied as he turned into the town. Soon they pulled into the police station and got out of the car. Straightening his tie, Dean led the way into the station. Upon being asked who they were and what they were doing there they pulled their badges out of their jacket pockets.

"Agents Tyler and Perry, FBI. We would like to ask you a few questions about the explosion that happened nearby." The police officer blanched before beckoning them to follow. They were led to a wooden door with a plaque that read 'Detective G. O'Neil'. The officer knocked on the door before turning to them.

"Detective O'Neil will answer your questions." And with that he scurried off. Sam looked at Dean and raised his eyebrows, to which Dean replied by shrugging his shoulders. The door swung open to reveal a large man standing there. His traits were unmemorable, with piercing brown eyes and a flop of brown hair. The only striking quality he possessed was a large scar that cut across his face, pulling his mouth up into a permanent sneer.

"What do you want?" He beckoned them into the office. He looked at their badges and grunted. "FBI. You boys shouldn't get mixed up with that shit." When Sam and Dean just looked at him he sighed. "Never mind. What can I do for you?"

"Well you see sir; we are investigating the explosion that happened last night." The man looked up at them sharply. "And," Sam rushed, "We need to know what happened and what you have discovered." The man glared at them.

"This isn't the Government's fucking business! I can handle it!" The detective's face was a ruddy red and his breathing erratic.

"Sir! I wasn't…" But Sam was cut off by the sound of wood splitting as the man brought his hands down on the desk. Dean had had enough.

"Now you listen here you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. "We asked you a question and expect you to answer. If you refuse to answer, god help you, I will call my superiors!" The man stopped. Glaring viciously, he spoke in short, sharp sentences.

"The fire is impassible. Unnaturally hot. And water doesn't affect it. It is burning in a perfect circle. We have no idea what is inside. That is all." Sam quickly wrote down what was said on a notepad.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Sam said graciously as the stood up. When they reached the door the detective spoke again.

"This is my investigation. If you two fuck it up, so help me I will hunt you down and gut you like fish." And with that the door slammed. As they walked out the office Dean scoffed.

"Charming fellow," Sam snorted. They got into the car and Dean turned the car on. They drove around a bit before stopping at a little shady motel. Soon they were in their room. Dean was sitting on the bed, drinking a beer, while Sam sat at the table and researched. It didn't take long to find what he was looking for.

"Hey, check this out." Dean got up and walked over to Sam. Reading over his shoulder he saw what Sam was getting at.

_"__And in the starry night of the wooded land it will come, a blessing of the highest order, shrouded in holy fire. The Salvation or Destruction shall unit with the hosts of Heaven and Hell. Only Hatred or Love will triumph, sealing the fate of this world."_ Dean finished reading. Silence filled the room. Eventually Sam spoke.

"Well the explosion happened last night in the woods, and there is a perfect ring of fire. That right there screams supernatural. Obviously whatever fell is the Salvation or Destruction." At this point Dean interrupted.

"But what does that mean? Why is it the Salvation or Destruction?"

"Maybe the thing will react based on who has it. On one side it is Salvation, on the other; Destruction. As for the part about being united with the hosts of Heaven and Hell, I don't know." A thought hit Dean.

"Maybe that is us. You know, I'm supposed to be Michael's meat suit and Lucifer is planning on wearing you to the prom. This thing is supposed to be with us." Sam nodded in agreement.

"As for the last part, well it doesn't make any sense. Whose love or hatred will triumph?" Dean shrugged.

"I don't know Sammy. But what I do know is that we need to get to this thing right now. If we put this together it is safe to assume others have done the same." After collecting the items they thought they would need they loaded up the car and drove off.

"So you need to turn left at the fork and then there should be a pull off on the left. From there we have to hike." Sam read off the map. Turning the car, Dean saw the smoke coming from the fire.

"Damn. That is one big ass fire." He muttered as the car rolled to a stop. Collecting the gear the brothers wove in and out of the trees. The temperature began rising.

"Whatever that thing is, it has some serious heat resistance." Sam growled as he wiped sweat from his brow. Abruptly the trees ended and they stood before a giant wall of bright flames.

"How the fuck are we going to get past those?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged but was then hit with an idea. He reached into his pack and pulled out a flask of holy water. Steeling his nerves, he got as close as he dared before pouring the contents of the flask on the base of the fire. A space just wide enough for two men to walk through appeared. They quickly ran through the space. The open space was truly unnatural. The grass was as green as possible, and a small shady grove of trees grew in the center.

They approached cautiously, knifes drawn. But as soon as they saw what the grove was shading, they stopped. Lying in the grass was a pretty brunette. Her brown hair was pulled back into a braid, accenting her high cheek bones. She wore a simple black skirt with a green button down and black flats. If that wasn't strange enough, a black duffle bag, a brown leather jacket, and a brown leather satchel sat at the base of the trees.

"What the hell?" Dean said as they stared at the girl. It was clear that this girl was what the fire and trees were protecting. "Do you think she has the object?" Sam looked at him with slightly glazed eyes.

"No. Dean, I think she is the Object."


End file.
